


Teasing

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Oneshot AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Human, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Flowline enjoys teasing her boyfriend.





	Teasing

Trailfire pulled to a stop in his parking space, but he couldn’t shift his hands from the wheel. Instead, he just sat in his card, staring at the dashboard. It hadn’t even been a long week. The weekend was here, and a lot of was on his mind… Or rather, one thing was on his mind, and it was a lot to focus on. 

He let out a heavy sigh, slumping back into the seat. Flowline was his star player; almost a natural on the court; she no doubt had the potential to go pro. However, for the life of him, he couldn’t wrap his head around how she fell for him… and how he fell for her. Sure she was nice, kind, had nice sculpted legs, flexible, warm smile...shaking his head, he sighed again to clear his thoughts.

She was a student, and he was her coach. If anyone found out about this, it would be the end for both of them. This wasn’t going to go over well. If it had been any other situation they could’ve made it work. Sure he was at least eight years on her but his parents had at least a decade between them; not to mention she was already eighteen… but he was her teacher. He should have turned her down flat when she confessed.

But he didn’t. He just tried to weakly brush it off, and Flowline persisted. She pushed himself more into his life, even more so when she found out that they lived in the same apartment complex. Next thing he realized, she had won him over. She even gave her virginity to him… He shouldn’t have ever let it come to this. He didn’t want to ruin her perspectives for a bright and prosperous future for a simple romance she may eventually grow bored of. 

With another sigh, he climbed out of his car and grabbed his bag before heading up to his apartment. Well, at least he finally had a weekend to himself. No tournaments, no responsibilities… He would normally go and work out, but he decided that he deserved a weekend to himself. A chance for him to just relax, play video games, and not worry about anything.

But then he got up to his apartment’s floor, pausing at the steps when he saw the apartment light already on. His shoulders tensed up, his mind going crazy again. Primus, he had thought she had gone out with friends! Usually on Fridays, she was always going to a friend’s house or going out or having friends come over to her apartment… But if his lights were on, that had to have meant she was there. 

He knew he shouldn’t have let her take the spare key. He had tried to tell her no the first time she asked, but she gave them those big puppy dog eyes of her, and he was unable to reject her. But she hadn’t used it before, so he didn’t think she would now!

He quickly rushed over to his apartment, opening the door and rushing inside. Sure enough, Flowline was standing in his kitchen, reaching into the oven and pulling a hot pan out of it. She didn’t even look frazzled as she turned around to see him staring at her with wide eyes. Instead, she smiled brightly and said, “Oh good, you came at the right time. Made some lasagna.”

“Flowline…” he sighed, placing his bag down. “You… shouldn’t be here.” He walked up, waiting for her to place the hot pan down before turning her attention to him. “You… I don’t want you to…”

She sighed, shaking her head. She set down the pan onto the stove, removing her oven mitts before turning to the other. “Trailfire, I told you it was fine. Don’t be such a prude.”

“It’s not…” he sighed, grasping her hand. “I don’t want… this, I don’t want you throwing your potential away. To have a scandal stain your reputation.”

“Look, you’d be in more trouble than I would be,” she said, taking her hand away to place them both on her hips. “Keeping a safe distance from each other is… understandable. I don’t like it, but I’m graduating in five months, so I can deal with it. What I don’t like is you always trying to push me away.” 

She turned her back to him. But before she could move away, a sudden weight pulled her back into a hard chest, strong arms wrapping tightly around her waist. She stifled a gasp, shifting and trying to pull away but froze as Trailfire’s chin rested on her shoulder.

“I hate pushing you away,” he seethed, his hands shaking to keep from moving to where he wanted them to. “You gave me a gift, your love, I… I don’t want to give that up. But I care too much about you. You deserve a bright, promising future. Not struggling because I couldn’t control myself. For everyone to think of you as the student who loved a teacher. We would be forced apart, and you would have to deal with cruel words and false accusations. You...do not deserve that. I… I don’t want you to go through that.”

Flowline bit her bottom lip, her hands coming up to rest on his arms. She knew he was just thinking about her, but he worried too much. They weren’t going to get caught. She knew that they couldn’t just show off at school; she made sure they had a respectable distance between them so no one would figure it out.

And even if they did get caught, she wasn’t afraid to face them all. They didn’t have to understand them. She just wanted to be with him, everything else be damned… She would still have her future, him included. They would be fine. She just wished he would believe that too. 

“I’m not afraid,” she said, turning to look at him with a firm expression. “They can all say whatever the hell they want. But I want you. I want to be with you, now and in the future.”

Trailfire knew she was stubborn, but it was endearing to him. Still naive, but completely unafraid of the world ahead of her. No wonder her parents worried about her so much. Yet, he couldn’t help but to admire her strength. He didn’t know many people, her age or his, that seemed so sure of themselves and what they wanted. 

Pulling back slightly, he reached over to turn off the oven. Then he turned her around to face him completely, pulling her into a close embrace. 

“Am I to assume you aren’t just here to cook dinner?” he asked, cocking his head to the side with a soft smile coming through. Since she wanted him, regardless of what the future may bring them, he was at least going to make it worth her while.

She raised an eyebrow. To be perfectly honest, she didn’t plan on having sex with him. While that was great and all, even though they had only done it three times, she had figured he was tired and just wanted to relax that weekend. She had been fully prepared to just sit back and watch television and hang out. Maybe a little kissing and cuddling, but nothing more.

Though, if he was offering, she wasn’t about to say no. She liked doing it with him, though she still wasn’t very good at it… Though practice did make perfect. 

Giving soft chuckle, she reached up to wrap his arms around his neck. “Were you hoping for something more?”

“Honestly, I wasn’t planning on it… but how can I say no?” 

She laughed, bringing a smile to his face as he leaned in. He was only planning on pecking her cheek, but as his lips drew closer, she moved her head to kiss him hard. Her arms tightened around his neck, her tongue pushing past his stunned lips to intertwine with his. In a moment though, he kissed back just as hard, his arms tightening their grip. 

Easily picking her up, he tried to navigate back to his room. But either the desperation impared his recollection of his apartment or his own impatience, and he only made it to the couch. Thankfully it was large and ‘L’ shaped; he pressed her down on her back, still holding her close. Lips tightly locked, they broke for only a moment to breath before latching back.

Flowline moaned, trying to work off her clothes while Trailfire seemed content to touching her still clothed body. His hands grasped and rolled over her breasts, her nipples hardening under the fabric. Her hand grasped his, guiding it under her shirt and preened as he touched her lacy bralette. He pushed it up, freeing her breasts for him to touch directly. And she easily pulled her shirt off while he remained fixated on her breasts.

Breaking the kiss, panting and gasping between them, Trailfire made a path down her neck; nippling and sucking at her neck and collar bone until he found her nipple. One hand attended her neglected breast while his mouth massaged the swollen nub with his lips. The sensation alone had Flowline moaning, arching her back as she gripped Trailfire’s shirt tightly.

“Trail-!” she whimpered out, bucking her hips against his. “Aaaah!”

Trailfire merely closed his eyes at her reactions. She really enjoyed having her breasts fondled… not as much as other things, but this always seemed to get her in the mood. Him as well - hearing her moan and call out his name aroused him beyond comprehension. He loved her so much, all it took was a simple moan to get him hard…

And her rubbing up against his crotch only turned him on more. Suckling on her nipple, his other hand moved down her bare stomachs towards her shorts. Instantly, her legs spread apart, eager to be touched more.

“Don’t tease me, Trailfire~” she whined. “I want you, please~ NGH!”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, pulling back from her breast. Then he slid his hand down her shorts, his fingers pressing again her panties. Though he paused when he found they were already wet. 

Flowline moaned, bucking her hand up into him. It was a little embarrassing, but she wasn’t ashamed. He had turned her on with their kiss, her pussy eagerly anticipating the sex. And with how he had been touching her, she was getting more and more aroused by the minute. While she appreciated him taking the time to get her in the mood, she was already horny enough. She just wanted his cock already!

“You can put it in already, if you want,” she whimpered, rubbing herself against his fingers as they grinded against her clit. “I’m always ready for you.”

“But-!” Trailfire couldn’t stop his cheeks from reddening her eagerness. “This is only the fourth time, and-!”

“I’ve been mastubrating,” she said, giving a small smirk. “Been using my fingers… I don’t have any toys though. I’ve thought about it, but I don’t know if I can find one as big as you~”

Trailfire felt his cock swell in arousal,making his pants far too restrictive. He quickly undid his pants, pulling them down with his boxers. She smiled in delight, slipping out of her own shorts and tossing them to the floor. Then her hand reached up to gently grasp his cock, stroking up and down the hard shaft. 

“F-Flowline,” he groaned, shivers running down his spine. 

She laughed softly. “You’re already this hard… And you said you weren’t planning on doing this.”

Trailfire couldn’t retort as her hand released his cock, her legs moving to wrap around his waist. Catching him off guard, she pulled him towards hers, allowing his cock to press her sopping lips. They both moaned hard, Trailfire unable to stop himself from grinding against her. Primus, she was so wet and hot, her body clearly begging for more attention as her hips bucked up against him. And the way she was wrapping around his body, with her legs holding him close and her arms stretched up to hold him… Primus, she really wanted him. 

“W-wait…” he hissed, struggling to keep control. “We...we need… protection.” He tried to pull back, hoping to get a condom from his medicine cabinet when Flowline’s legs tightened around his waist. “F-Flowline… I, I don’t want you to g-get pregnant.”

“It’s fine,” she insisted, rubbing her pussy more desperately against his cock. “One time won’t hurt. Besides…” Her hand trailed down to her cunt, spreading it apart with her fingers and teasing herself, causing her insides to shiver in anticipation. “Don’t you wanna do it raw? Feel what it’s like to cum inside my pussy?”

“”F-Flowline~~” Trailfire groaned, shaking and shivering with the feeling of his cock catching her welcoming pussy, grinding back into him and coating him in heat and dampness. “You… tease…” he gasped, barely holding himself up over her, his hands on either side of her head.

She leaned up to his ear, giving it a soft bite to the lobe. It caused him to shudder, his rationality fading as she laughed in his ear. “It’s fine, Trailfire,” she purred, gently guiding his cock to her dripping entrance. “Now come on~ Fuck me already.” 

Trailfire knew this was wrong. He knew it was against his better judgement. He was the adult here, he needed to be rational about this! But the sparks leaping from her teeth rolling his lobe broke his resolve. Her pussy was hot and ready for him, and he was ready for her. Unable to control himself, his hands snapped to her hips, grounding himself before pushing in.

A low moan rolled out of him, pushing only until he felt resistance. Holding, gentle rocking back and forth, Trailfire managed to crack open an eye and look down at Flowline. 

She was panting hard, her eyes glazed over in lust. But she didn’t look to be in any pain, her face twisted in arousal. Her insides were shaking with pleasure and anticipation, her hips wiggling and causing them both to moan. It was only the fourth time, but he was relieved to see that she was getting used to his shape.

“Deeper~” she begged, trying to push her hips further up to meet him. Primus, he was only halfway inside… She wanted to feel him more. He was finally doing her raw, she wanted to feel his naked cock all the way inside! “P-Push it all the way in!” 

In the instant he heard her order, Trailfire’s resolve broke apart. His grip on her hips tightened and his cock pushed in as far as he could go, pressing deep against her womb. Flowline moaned loudly, arching her back as her pussy squeezed him hard. He choked back a groan, forcing himself for a moment. Primus, she was so tight, so warm and wet; he would have cummed right then from the torrent of feelings. 

He couldn’t do that though. She wasn’t just a cheap fuck; she was his girlfriend, someone he cared for deeply. He was going to give her everything she wanted.

“F-Flow...line…” he groaned, starting a slow pace but quickly moved into a smooth rhythm. His hands moved under her knees, forcing her legs into her chest to fuck her deep. 

Flowline moaned hard, her hands clawing into the couch. “Y-Yes-! Th-There-! That’s feels so good~!”

“H-Here?” Trailfire pressed deep inside of her, grinding his hips down over a small bundle of nerves. 

It was enough to cause Flowline to shriek in delight, throwing her head back and forth. “Yes! Yes! Right there, oh Primus, Trailfire!”

Grunting, his hands trailed back to her hips, pulling back and lifting her with him. She gasped as the world suddenly shifted, clinging to him tightly as he sat up right. Before she could ask, he began to bounce her in his lap. She threw back her head to scream, his cock slammed right up against that one spot inside of her that made her go wild. 

Panting and grunting, he tried to focus on not cumming too soon. He wanted Flowline to reach her orgasm first. His lips latched onto her nipple, one hand helping with bouncing her hips while his other rolled his thumb over her clit. In that instant her body convulsed, her muscles contracting and squeezing around him as her legs readjusted, moving with his hips and driving back down.

“Flowline...c-close…” he gasped, battling and losing to his body.

“G-Go ahead~!” she moaned, grinding down into his hot crotch. Primus, even though she had just cum, she wanted more. She wanted him to fill her up, making her insides a mess. She wanted him to let go and enjoy her body, just as she enjoyed his. “Cum inside me! Fill me up with you cum!”

“Ah~! Flowline!!” Trailfire’s arms shot around her waist, slammed down into his lap and held impossibly close. He heaved and jerked, filling her spasming pussy with hot cum. In the back of his mind, he regretted holding back so long, knowing he would flood her full, but at the moment the sense of relief within her was overwhelming.

Slowly, once he stopped shaking and jerking, Trailfire relaxed his grip. His body falling limp and hands shifting to Flowline’s hips. Flowline slumped against him, hugging him tightly as she panted in his ear. So… That was what it felt like being cummed into. Primus, her insides were so hot and sticky. But it felt good. There was satisfaction with this that she hadn’t felt the other times they had sex. 

Giving a soft sigh, she rested her head on his shoulder. “I didn’t think you were actually going to cum inside.”

“Wasn’t… my plan,” he sighed, knowing she would have convinced him either way. “Please… tell me you’re on birth control.”

She pulled back to look at him, a sheepish, cute expression on her face as she cocked her head to the side. “... And what if I’m not? Would you take responsibility?”

Trailfire could feel his blood freeze and his heart to stop. Was she serious? Was she really not on birth control? His mind suddenly spiralled into all possibilities, until he noted the growing smirk on her look. Letting out a sigh of relief, he shook his head before leaning against her shoulder.

“Please… don’t kid around like that,” he huffed, now extremely tired from their ordeal, but even when Flowline offered a small chuckle, his arms wove back around her waist. “But...yes,” he couldn’t tell if she froze or not but her giggles stopped. “If...if you did get pregnant, I would be there for you.”

Flowline smiled brightly, tilting his head back up to look at her. He could get so serious, and worried too much sometimes, but it was why she fell for him. No matter what, he would be there for her and whatever she may need from him, now or in the future. And she would be there for him, should he need her too.

And judging by the fact he was still hard, he definitely still needed her. Or at least her pussy, which she didn’t mind giving. Giggling, she pushed him to lie down onto the couch, much to his surprise. But before he could ask, she grinded her hips down on his crotch, tightening up her insides to clench around the dick still inside of her.

He groaned, his hands coming up to grip her hips. “Fl-Flowine, what-?”

“You’re still hard,” she chuckled, slowly moving herself up and down the hot cock. “And my pussy’s still needy… Unless you want me to use my mouth instead? I’ve been practicing.” 

Trailfire’s eyes widened, a blush crossing his cheeks before heaving a sigh. “You are so…” his musings were cut off with a moan, feeling her move harder. “D-Don’t stop~”

“Trust me, I won’t,” she purred. If anything, she was just getting started… And she knew Trailfire would enjoy it too. 


End file.
